


happy birthday

by kaisdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, they have a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisdaddy/pseuds/kaisdaddy
Summary: Junmyeon and Yifan celebrate his birthday.





	happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I felt bad I didn't have anything written for him :(((( so here's a really short and sweet one I guess

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Yifan….happy birthday, to you.” Junmyeon finished singing, his voice sweet and smooth like honey to Yifan's ears and a smile spread over his lips at the sight of the rather in aesthetically pleasing cake in front of him. But his boyfriend had worked on it for so long he just felt warmth bubble up in his stomach as he looked at the messy letters and bunny drawn in chocolate.

Taking a deep breath he carefully blew out the candles, he could count ten of them neatly set down along the edge of the round cake. It was red velvet with vanilla frosting, one of his favorite things. “Thank you Junmyeon.” He whispered and reached out to pull him into his embrace and press a kiss to his glowing cheek.

“So what did you wish for?” The younger asked as he sat down in the others lap, head resting against his shoulder as their hands found one another and fingers laced together.

“I already have all my wishes fulfilled.” It was a cliche and stupid for him to say so, but it was the truth. He had Junmyeon, the cutest little puppy they raised together and a small apartment that was just messy enough to be homey.

The younger just giggled quietly at his remark and leaned in to kiss him once in the lips. “Then, mr. lucky, let's cut that cake up and watch age of ultron .” They had planned Yifan's birthday for a while, both taking a day off from work and simply been at home having a marvel marathon and eating food like Yifan had wanted. It was just perfect.

Junmyeon got off his lap and walked to get a cake cutter and plates for Yifan to place the pieces on as well as a small dessert fork each. They still had champagne and peach ice tea at the tv so beverages were not needed. Yifan cut up two rather big slices and made sure his boyfriend got the piece with the bunny.

When getting back out in the living room Candy was fast asleep in her bed next to the couch and he had to stop a moment to just look at her and her brown little ears folding the wrong way. Such a puppy. Yifan thought before sitting down on his side of the couch. Junmyeon soon came to join, plate in hand as he padded over the hardwood floor in his fuzzy slippers.

His dark hair was newly washed since yesterday and he still smelled like the mango soap he always used. And the grey college sweater that actually was Yifan's was all he decided to lounge in besides underwear. His wishes really had come true. He thought once again as Junmyeon sat down and pressed up to his side, pressing play.

It was such a perfect day and Yifan simply couldn't stop smiling as Junmyeon fed him his cake before eating some of his own. The both of them kept quoting the dialogue from the movie, both of them knowing it by heart. The cake disappeared from the plates quickly, discarded on the coffee table with their glasses and utensils.

Instead Junmyeon snuggled into his side, Yifan wrapping his arm around his shoulders to pull him closer. Pressing a few kisses to his cheek and head, happily nuzzling behind his ear to make the younger giggle.

“This is nice.” Yifan sighed as the movie reached its climax on the screen, pulling them to lie down on the couch, Junmyeon resting his head on his chest. “Best day and the best boyfriend.” The latter laughed and drew little patterns on his bicep as they cuddled.

“I hope it's been a good day, just being lazy.” Yifan groaned a yes and pulled the smaller closer and leaned in to bury his nose in his dark hair, taking a deep breath.

“It's been perfect, just what I needed. Plus your cooking is so good, a whole day of it is the absolute dream. Plus taking Candy on a walk together for once.” They usually took dog walks on weekends sure, but Junmyeon was the one who took Candy out on walks during the day because his office was closer.

“Glad to hear that honey.” The glasses of champagne was getting to them, making them drowsy and cuddly, but neither minded as they decided to watch infinity war to end the marathon with and watch black panthers this weekend instead. Junmyeon reluctantly got up to change the DVD and hurried back into Yifan's arms with a smile.

Then shooting up with a gasp and Yifan frowned up at him and whines at him to come back. “I almost forgot to give you your present!” Junmyeon got up and jogged into their bedroom and Yifan listened to him dig through some things before running back, waking Candy up who blinked tiredly and yawned before walking off to drink water in the kitchen.

“Here here, open it.” Junmyeon smiled and handed him a rather small box rather messily wrapped in butterfly paper and purple string. Sitting up he took the box in exchange for a kiss and pulled the string off and began pulling the paper off.

Opening the box he grinned as he saw a set of 3 good rings. “Oh? Are you proposing?” Junmyeon blushed and hit his arm playfully and Yifan laughed as he poured them out in his hand gently. “These are so nice, where did you get them?”

“At a vintage shop downtown, and the one we always go to. I hope they fit though, they were too big for me so they should fit ok and if not we can fix them!” One of them was old gold with a large red gem inside, the second a thick band with a Art Deco pattern etched into it and the third had a what looked like a coin on it with a Scorpio.

Slipping them on and trying them on each finger they all fit rather good, the one with the red gem was a little big but could work on his right thumb. He'd been collecting rings for a while now and Junmyeon helped growing his collection. “These are so sick Junmyeon. Thank you…” putting them back in the box he pulled Junmyeon to his chest and kissed his face all over whispering “I love you” over and over as the younger giggled and soon they fell back over to lay on the couch.

Their attention was turned to the tv again and Yifan hummed. “Wanna go to bed? I'm really sleepy.” Junmyeon agreed with a tired nod and pushed himself up and called for Candy who came trotting in and he picked her up, kissing her ear.

Yifan shit the tv off and turned off all lights as they walked back to their room. Junmyeon placed the puppy on their bed and she waxed her tail as they got ready for bed, brushing their teeth and changing clothes. Yifan always sneaked a glance at Junmyeon as he stripped naked from his sweater and put on a ratty t shirt instead to sleep in.

“You look so good baby.” Yifan said as he held the blanket up for the younger to slip under and all he did was smile as they got comfortable.

“I know, you keep telling me so honey.” Junmyeon murmured, placing a hand on the back of Yifan's neck as they kissed, lips moving together lazily. Yifan hummed and kissed his forehead as Junmyeon laid it down on his shoulder. “Thank you for being born Yifan.”

 


End file.
